


Wrecked

by questionablysouled



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablysouled/pseuds/questionablysouled
Summary: Everyone knows that the first words your soulmate says to you is written somewhere on your body. Augusta was always very curious about hers. Keeping her strange symbols in mind she always dreamed of marrying a foreign prince. It would take a shipwreck and a mistaken identity to make her dream a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

Augusta brushed her fingers across the strange runes on her forearm. She couldn’t understand them but she thought they looked interesting. Her mother said they were her soul words; the first thing her soulmate would say to her when they encountered each other. It was terribly romantic. Her mother and father’s were lovely and she couldn’t wait to meet her soulmate and get married. Sometimes she would get frustrated that she couldn’t read them, and her mother would sit down and reassure her that her soulmate lives in a far away land, outside of the empire, and that she would bring peace to that land by marrying them. From then on her dreams were of foreign princes and adventures, all fun and games for a young princess.

 

When she was ten, another girl was brought into the palace. Her name was Kamilla. Kamilla was Augusta’s lady-in-waiting and helped her with everything she needed to do. They became best friends and Gus would tell her about her words. Kam thought she was being too romantic about it and that it didn’t matter too much. Gus would sometimes ask to see Kam’s soul words, but she wouldn’t show them and Gus knew better than to press her friend too hard.

 

As she matured into her teenage years her fun and games turned into business. Her father started to show an interested in her soul words and spent hours trying to decipher where the symbols came from. Augusta had no idea what her father was planning, she was far more interested in trying to copy the movements of the training guards in the courtyard and learning the moves. Ever since hearing the stories that Spartan women went to war with their men, she had been interested in fighting. As a Roman princess, she had to know how to defend herself if she was to be attacked but it wasn’t necessary for her to be a brilliant fighter. She just had to be able to hold off an attacker until help arrived. Augusta relished her training sessions and often repeated the movements in private, sparring with Kamilla in her spare time.

 

On her eighteenth birthday she was called to her father’s office.

 

‘Augusta, my beautiful daughter,’ her father said when she entered the room, ‘as princess, you have always been aware of your duty to the empire. Well, the time has come for you to honor that duty. We have finally found a suitable husband for you! He is the chief of one of the most powerful Viking tribes of the north. I’ve chartered a ship to escort you to his land. We expect that your lady in waiting will be accompanying you to ensure you arrive safely.’


	2. Chapter 2

Augusta stood in the doorway, staring at her father’s smiling face. It was a lot to take in. She had been dreaming of this day her whole life but now that it was happening she wasn’t sure that she was ready. What would Kam say? She would be forced to leave her family and never see them again. Oh gods.

 

Her father didn’t wait for a reply before he continued. ‘The ship departs next week, be sure to have what you need for your new life.’ 

 

He walked over to his daughter and cupped her face in his hands, somehow failing to notice the blood drain from her face. ‘Oh, darling, I’m so happy for you. You have grown into a wonderful, beautiful woman and you are going to make me proud.’ 

 

All Augusta could do was give a weak smile. She was sure that if she tried to speak she would burst into tears. He pressed their foreheads together in a rare display of affection before drawing back. ‘That is all.’

 

She curtsied and left the room. It felt like she was in a trance, wandering aimlessly through the villa. When she came out of the daze, she realised she was outside her room. She entered, grateful there were no servants to watch her collapse on her bed and cry.

 

In the next room, Kamilla heard a muffled thud. She went over to Augusta’s doorway to make sure everything was okay only to find the princess in tears. She looked desperate. 

 

‘Gus?’ She said the nickname softly, approaching her friend with caution, ‘what’s wrong?’

 

The lump on the bed curled into itself. ‘I just spoke with my father, I am to marry someone from one of the Viking tribes. He said you have to come too. We leave in a week. I’m so sorry Kam.’ Her voice cracked and she buried her face in the sheets to wipe her tears away. 

 

Kam sighed, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. ‘Gus, it’s okay. I’ll write to my family and explain this to them. It’s not a big deal.’

 

‘All my life I dreamed of this, now it’s happening and I’m scared. Kam, I don’t want to leave!’ Gus sat up slowly and Kam’s heart dropped at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes. ‘I don’t want to be alone.’

 

Kam surged forward and pulled her into a hug, one hand coming up to run through her hair comfortingly, like when they were kids and Gus had a bad dream. ‘I’ll always be with you. You won’t be alone.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Gus looked up at her friend and smiled. She was truly grateful to have someone like Kam in her life.

 

‘Come on let’s get ready. We have a week, right?’ Augusta nodded, watching her friend bounce up off the bed and put her hands on her hips. ‘That’s just enough time to pack.’ Kamilla was trying to be positive to make Augusta feel better and a week later they were all packed up and ready to board the ship to take them to their new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Augusta found that the farewell from her father was quick and painless. Her mother’s was a different story. Other than Kam, her mother was her rock. Most of her happiest memories from her childhood involved her mother. Once she boarded that ship, she would never see her again. Her mother was in tears which made the departure even harder. Eventually she was forced onto the ship, half from her mother giving her a small push and half from Kam gently tugging her on board. Kam knew the pain of leaving family behind as she had done it years back to come to the palace. With the princess on board, the ship left the dock and headed out to sea. Augusta stood as the edge of the boat looking back at her home and leave until her previous home was nothing more than a speck in the distance, she then retired to her quarters where she proceeded to busy herself with organising her things. After a while, she went up to the deck to see what was going on. The crew was busy pulling ropes and all sorts of other things to keep the ship moving. She felt rather useless and even though she wished to help, she knew nothing about the sea or boats so she couldn’t be of much use anyway. 

 

The journey was boring and uneventful. Augusta spent the days either in her room wondering about what her life will look like or thinking about her soul words sometimes  she tried to entertain herself with Kam. She wasn’t sea sick, thank gods, but the longer she was on the ship, the more she hated it. 

 

One night, Augusta was woken by a storm raging outside. She could hear shouting coming from the deck above her too. She got out of bed and dressed herself, thinking she would go up and find out what was going on or even offer some assistance of some kind. She had just put her shoes on when Kamilla rushed in, grabbed her hand and pulled out of the room and up onto the deck. They were both immediately soaked to the bone but it was clear that this storm was worse than anyone had expected. Kam shouted to Gus something but her hearing was impaired by the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship causing it to rock violently back and forth. Kam and Gus ran to help one of the sailors to hold down a rope. The waves seemed to be getting bigger and bigger it was only a matter of time before one would wash over the ship and knock them all overboard. And sure enough, it happened. The crew, Kamilla and Augusta went flying off the ship, the ship itself was broken into pieces by the weight of the wave and sent pieces of wood everywhere. Kam and Augusta managed to stay together and hauled themselves onto the nearest plank of wood to keep themselves afloat. They drifted for a while, almost losing consciousness at times but eventually washed up on land. Neither of them had the energy to move any further so they moved themselves up onto the shore a little more and passed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Augusta woke to the sound of strange whispers. She opened her eyes slowly and saw four Â rough looking people standing around her and Kamilla. She carefully lifted herself up so she could get a better look at these stranges. As she did so, the strangers stopped talking and glared at her. This totally freaked her out and in a panic she turned to her friend who was still unconscious. She quickly scrambled to her friends side and tried to wake her. Meanwhile, two more people appeared and were walking towards them. One of them was a scrawny looking boy and the other was a tough looking girl. The girl had her axe out and was advancing to where Gus was sitting, when she got close enough she pointed her axe at her and said something, Gus didn't understand the words but judging from the way it was said and the axe in her face she assumed that they weren't the words of a warm greeting. However she did pick up on the familiar sound of the words. In the lead up to her departure, she had been forced to learn little things from the language of her suitor. These people must be vikings too. She didn't really take much from it all, Kam had been far better at it. She wished she had been paying more attention now. The scrawny boy had now caught up to the axe girl and had gently pushed her out of the way so he was now standing in front of her. His words were far more kind and she felt a little more comfortable now that there wasn't an axe in her face. She knew she should say something now as everyone was staring at her but nothing from her lessons was coming to her.

 

' _Quis es?_ ' Who are you? The moment the words left her mouth she mentally scolded herself. What a stupid thing to say. Not only will they not understand but she had said it so weakly that now they will think she is a wimp. Great. At least they won't think she is a threat now. Next to her she felt Kam move slightly and she took her attention off the boy and turned it to her friend. She checked her over, willing for her to wake up but she didn't. The boy knelt down beside her and looked at the unconscious girl lying in front of them. This time he spoke slower and Gus was able to pick up a few words.

 

'... she ..... friend?' Gus glanced at the boy and nodded. Maybe she did get something out of those lessons after all. Gus gained a little bit of confidence from this and tried to remember more words. This could be her opportunity to get out of marrying that chief.

 

Without thinking about it any further she pointed to Kam and said 'princess.' Everyone in the group was suddenly paying attention to her, she wondered if she had said the wrong word. No one was saying anything so she tried to remember another word that could help her out of this mess. She put her hand to her chest and said the word for Roman. The boy nodded at this, he must have understood her, good.

 

She gestured to herself again saying 'Augusta.' The boy nodded once again. She was still rather panicked but this was progress. Then she pointed to her friend and said 'Kamilla.' Again the boy nodded. He then pointed to himself and said 'Hiccup.' Then he pointed to the fierce girl and said 'Astrid' then to a stout boy, 'Fishlegs' then to another boy who was looking at her rather smugly, 'Snotlout' and finally to two boys or was it two girls Gus wasn't sure and said 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut.' Gus didn't know which was which but that didn't really matter.

 

Hiccup turned to the rest of his group and said something to them and all but him and the smug looking boy Snotlout, began to walk away. Augusta couldn't see where they went but her attention reverted back to her friend as she began to stir and wake up.

 

Kam sat up and began to look around. Almost immediately she began to look very frightened. She looked at her friend for reassurance and saw that although her friend looked rather scared, she was trying to remain calm. Before she could begin to calm down she saw what looked like huge monsters from behind Gus. Gus, who hadn't seen the monsters yet, was confused but her expression matched her friend's when she glanced around to see what her friend was looking at.

 

There were five huge dragons, one of them had two heads and they were all coming towards them. Gus noticed that the other people who had disappeared were now sitting on the backs or necks of these dragons. The Astrid girl was on a bluey one that had spikes and looked like a big Â scary chicken. The twins were on the green two headed one and the other stout boy, Fishlegs, was on a short stocky, orangy dragon. There was also a slim looking black dragon and a huge red dragon that looked similar to the ones back home, the ones with four legs and breaths of fire. The black dragon and the red dragon didn't have riders so Gus assumed that they belonged to the Snot-boy and Hiccup.

 

Speaking of those two, Gus was suddenly aware of them muttering away together in their language, they were speaking so fast she wouldn't have been able to understand them even if she tried to. They must have been making a plan because they nodded at each other then the Snot-boy walked over to the red dragon and touched its nose, from where Gus she could just hear that he was talking to the beast. Hiccup turned to the two girls still seated on the ground. He looked as though he was thinking for a second then he spoke. Gus listened hard so she could understand as much as she could. She didn't pick up much but luckily Kam did.

 

' _He is said something along the lines of we are going to go to his island and we are going to go on their dragons or something.'_ Kam knew very well that Gus knew next to nothing about the language and had studied extra hard to compensate for it. Gus was very thankful for this too. He spoke again, he used more gestures this time and Gus was able to work out that he was telling them that it was either his dragon or the snot-boy's. Kam understood too and Gus turned to her.

 

' _You can go on the red one, I'll go on the black one. You seem more uncomfortable at the moment and the red one is the closest thing to home right now.'_ She smiled at her friend. It was the least she could do, Kam had done so much for her and Gus could see that she was terrified at the moment. Kam smiled gratefully at Gus and proceeded to walk towards Snot-boy and the red dragon. She watched as her friend was helped onto the neck of the dragon and clung desperately to Snot-boy.

 

Hiccup began to walk towards the black dragon and Augusta cautiously followed. He turned back when he reached the beast and he realised she wasn't right behind him. He saw her eyeing the dragon, taking in its every move, ready to react if it does something. He chuckled to himself and Gus takes her eyes off the dragon and onto him.

 

'Toothless,' he said pointing at the dragon and smiled at her. Once she got close enough, Hiccup jumped onto the dragon's back and reached out a hand to help her up too. She expected it to be similar to a horse and in a way it was but at the same time it was so different. Hiccup yelled something to the group and the dragon lifted into the air. Augusta was taken a little by surprise and quickly slid her arms around Hiccup's middle and held on tight so she wouldn't fall off. At first she was so scared that she kept her eyes closed but after a while of smooth flying she opened her eyes and began to look around. They were a long way up. That took some getting used to but once she got over that she saw just how beautiful everything looked from the sky. Her grip on Hiccup relaxed a bit and she began to really enjoy the flight. At one point, Hiccup glanced back at her and saw her looking around with the biggest smile on her face. When they landed, Gus jumped off and ran around to Toothless' face. She put her hand on the dragon's head and whispered 'thank you.' She wasn't sure if it would understand her but it licked her hand and she could hear Hiccup laughing at her disgusted expression. 

 

The two girls were taken to meet with the chief. On the way Gus pulled Kam aside and revealed to her that whilst she was unconscious Gus had told everyone that Kam was the princess. She also suggested that Kam introduce herself because Gus didn't think she had done a great job of it before but also because they thought Kam was the princess and princesses should introduce themselves. Kam was terribly surprised and said that they would talk about it later but went with it anyway. Gus had no idea what was being said most of the time throughout the meeting and left everything to Kam who spoke using simple sentences they had been told to memorise. During this meeting Gus let everything from the last few hours sink in. It was then that she began to feel rather sick. Not the kind of sick where you want to throw up but the kind where you just feel awful. It must have looked rather obvious because not long after, her and Kam were escorted off to the village elder to get some medicines. Along the way Kam explained her discussion with the chief to Gus and told her that as they were not seen as a threat they could stay on the island for a while.

 

They had only made it about halfway to the elder's cabin when Gus started to feel really sick. She was struggling to see straight and her mind felt fuzzy. Her legs started wobbling and she felt very faint all of a sudden. Kam, who had been trying her best to understand what was being said by the people leading them to this elder, suddenly snapped her attention back to her friend and caught her just in time as Gus started to fall to the ground. She called out to their escorts and they hurried back to help her. They spoke to each other quickly and then the beefy boy with the blond hair, Fishlegs, picked her up carefully and they set off again.

 

They reached the hut of the elder, Kam had picked up through listening to the scary blond girl and the boy carrying Gus that this elder was called Goffi or something like that. An old woman met them at the door and welcomed them in. Kam had begun to feel a little ill during their walk here and was very glad when she was offered a seat. Gus was placed on the bed in the corner as she had fainted and was being looked over by the elder woman. The woman only looked at her for a few seconds before using the stick she carried around to start drawing in the thin layer of dirt that covered the floor of her home. The boy began to speak to the scary girl while staring intently at what the elder was doing, Kam came to the conclusion that the woman was mute and that the boy was translating. Kam was able to pick up that Gus needed to sleep but not much else. They then turned to face her.

 

'This is Gothi,' the Astrid girl said and Kam understood. She looked back to the woman and smiled. Gothi walked over and began inspecting her skin and face. When she stopped, she began drawing on the floor again and Fishlegs translated.

 

'She needs food and rest.' He said some other things too but he spoke so fast Kam couldn't keep up. Astrid then nodded, got up and left the room. Gothi fussed over Gus a little more and by the time Astrid returned, Gus had gained enough consciousness to sit up and even walk around a little. **  
**

 

When Astrid entered the hut again, she was followed by the boy Gus recognised as Hiccup, she remembered that Kam had said he was the chief's son. She felt her heart rate rise a little when she saw him but decided to ignore that. There was no way she could feel anything for a boy she knew nothing about; let alone one she couldn't understand. It was probably because he kept her safe when they were flying. That's all. **  
**

 

He spoke to Kam who got up and motioned for Gus to do the same. They thanked Gothi and followed Hiccup and Astrid out of the hut. They weren't walking for long before they stopped out the front of an old hut.

 

Hiccup turned to Kam, 'you staying here.' He used very simple words so even Gus was able to work out what he was saying and although she was grateful for him trying to help them understand, she felt a little humiliated because she was being spoken to like a child. She shrugged off the feeling and looked up at the hut. It was quite small but just big enough for her and Kam to be comfortable. It was a little broken in places, especially in the roof where the dragons must have landed and it looked like no one had stayed there for a while. It was no Roman palace but it was nice enough.

 

She wandered inside the hut. There wasn't much inside that the dragons hadn't gotten to. It would take a bit to fix things up and clean everything. Gus hadn't needed to clean much as a princess but she had watched people doing it when she was avoiding her lessons. Hiccup followed her in and took her by the wrist. Her heart jumped at the contact but brushed it off as him just startling her.

 

'Ekki í kvöld,' he said to her and she had looked over his shoulder at Kam for a translation. **  
**

 

' _He said not tonight_ ,' Kam responded and Gus nodded. Hiccup began leading Gus out of the hut and back down the path they had just been on towards the village centre. After he was sure she was walking next to him, Hiccup let go of Gus' arm. He led the way through the village and towards the biggest of the houses, next to the place where she and Kam had met the chief.

 

'Þú verður í húsi mínu í kvöld,' he said glancing back at Kam. **  
**

 

' _He said that we will be stay at his house tonight_ ,' Kam responded so Gus could understand. She just nodded in response. It was starting to get late so Astrid left them to go home.

 

Gus and Kam were given temporary beds in the main room of the house and a good meal just as Gothi had ordered. Although she was very tired, Gus laid awake in the dark for quite some thinking about everything that had just happened until the exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. **  
**


End file.
